


Daily Talk

by bernolli



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernolli/pseuds/bernolli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>silly talks between main characters in the show</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Scene: John is chatting with Lestrade in a pub after a case perfectly solved

"What have you done to him?"  
"Nothing."  
"No, you gotta show me the trick. How did you get him behave?"  
"Easy. Satisfy his fantacies."  
"And what ...don't tell me, I don't wanna know."  
"You should check with Mycroft."  
"No, thank you."  
"Pirate. He always has a thing for pirate. You know, rescue me from some bloody evil monsters."  
"I thought he had no intention to become a hero."  
"Well, Sherlock has his own romance, hard to digest."


	2. Chapter 2

Scene: Sherlock and John are having argument about the laptop borrowing issue

If I wanna see naked women, I could just borrow your laptop.  
You do borrow my laptop.  
I confiscated it.  
You have no right to do that.  
You are focusing on the complete wrong creatures. I need to prevent it.  
As my what!  
As your friend.  
Friends don't take things from each other for granted.  
Alright. Boy friend then.  
Since when you became my boyfriend.  
Since our first date.  
We never went on a date!  
Yes, we did.  
Those dinners didn't count.  
You asked me out.  
I was trying to make a conversation.  
Conversation is dull.  
Whatever!Give me my laptop back.  
No.  
Don't make me.  
Or what?  
Or I am gonna drag you to the bedroom and do some angry boyfriend stuff to you.  
No, you won't. You were denying our relationship a minute ago.  
God, you are a pain in the ass.  
Finally gets me. Congratulations on your marvelous progress.  
Okay. Okay. I won't use the laptop to see any naked women any more.  
......  
I will fully concentrate on you.  
A hundred percent?  
A hundred percent.  
Here you go.(Sherlock hands back the laptop to John)


End file.
